Am I Dreaming?
by sisiloveauslly
Summary: Ally is sick, diagnosed with cancer, Austin as a rockstar visits hospitals. When he meets his biggest fan he is shocked, he just can't leave her, he pays for all the hospitalstuff and makes as mutch possible for her to heal as possible, but can be that enough to safe the life of Ally?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! Also read my other storys:  
It All Started With A Tweet (Complete)  
I Don't Need A Babysitter (Complete)  
Nobody Understands (Comeple)  
Far Away (Complete)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 1 Meeting Him_

* * *

I woke up in my white bed like every other day. I wasn't able to move or leave this room. The doctors were aay but i knew that they would come very soon. My parents would come by lunch. But now, i was alone. I felt lonly, alot of the time i was alone. I didn't have friends. Only my parents, grandma and the doctors. Sometimes a doctor came to visit me and we talked like friends. My wall was full of Austin Moon posters. I loved him. He was my celebrity crush, first love, friend, inspiration, idol and hero. I was in this hospital for like 3 moths now. They found a tumor (cancer) in my skin. I had alot of operations because it wouldn'go away that easy. At first i was scared ofcourse. But after a while it was pretty normal. I kept my hope up because of Austin. I was dying to meet him but as you might know, i was stuck in this hospitaL. And my mom wouldn't let me go because she said it was dangerous. There goes my chance, i probably would never get a chance to meet him. That made me want to cry, really. But what could i do about that, i was pinned against this bed with so mutch creepy things. Suddenly Tasha walked in, she was my personal nurse.

"Hello Alicia, how did you sleep last night sweety?" she aksed smiling down at me.

"FIne, but i have alot of headage" i whined. "Thats pretty normal. Its because of the medicines you got." She walked over to a box beside her.

"Here, i wil give you some painkillers" She took the pills out of the box and grabbed a glass water.

"Here, take this, this will help" she said. I took it and layed down again. I knew that in the beginning i found it really hard to take that many pills a day. But now also that got normal for me. I didn't went out of my room alot. Most of the time i was to tired to stand up because of the pills. The food was okay i guess. It wasn't that horrible as i thought it would be. But i liked the food better at home. I began to get sleepy all over again. Stupid pills. My eyes started to close and i slwly drifted to sleep.

I woke up from people talking, but i held my eyes close.

"So this is Alicia?" a male voice said. Wait, i knew that voice, wait, it couldn't be right? Austin Moon?

"Yes this is her, she loves you" my mom said. Thanks mom, i thought sarcasticly. The door suddenly closed and i thought Austin was the one that walked away. I opened my eyes slowly when i felt someone sit down on my bed. But i couldn't be more wrong right now. Because Austin was the one sitting at my bed, smiling down at me. OMG!

"A-austin Moon?" i whispered in shock. Like in trance, i don't even know if he even heared me. Don't freak out, don't freak out!... To late.

"Don't be nervous" Austin laughed sweetly.

"But your Austin Moon, in my room" i whisper-yelled to myself. Then i realised that he could still hear me.

"Yep thats me"

"Can i have a hug?" i asked shy. What if he hated me? What if he thought i was ugly?

"Come here" he wrapped his arms around me, and knowing me so well i hugged back, hello, i wanted to hug him! I wasn't crazy you know.

**I hope you liked it! Kisses and i will update tomorrow! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Forgetting everything

**So mutch reviews, favs and follows already? Thanks everyone! I love you already! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

_Chapter 2 Forgetting everything_

* * *

We pulled away and i looked down blushing. I just hugged him, i tried to strug it of and looked up again in his angelic eyes that could make me die. He smiled at me.

"So I didn't heared anything about you except your name, so why are you here?" he asked. I swallowed. Ok, here you go Ally. Go With The Flow.

"Well, 3 moths ago they discovered cancer in my skin, and i wouldn't go away that easy..." I said trying so hard not to cry again. Do you know that feeling that you think that your completly fine, and then someone askes you something about that, and you want to cry or scream... Like what the hell but okay. His eyes grew wide in shock.

"O-ow I d-d-didn't k-know th-hat" he stuttered disbelieving.

"So i think you want to leave now because you can't handle me right? Like everyone besides my family. They can't be near a girl that maybe is going to die" I mimicked. His eyes got his normal size again and his eyes softened.

"Why would I do that? I was just in shock. This just shows how strong you are and that I know that you're a fighter." he said.

"If you see it like that ok, i see it like a fucking disease that doesn't want to leave my freaking body" i said angry but sad.

"Are you all alone here?" he asked. I nodded.

"All alone, only my family and the doctors" i said.

"Maybe i will visit you a couple more times" he smirked.

My eyes widened and my lips curled. I smiled widly.

"Are you serious?!" i asked almost yelling.

"Dead-serious." he said smiling at me.

**So, i want to explaine some things about me. I update every day or i'm sick, then i don't update. My updates arent pretty long because i have alot of homework and i'm hollands, so my english isn't always that good, but i'm working on it. The chapter that i write are difficult for me so please don't complain about my short chapters, because i try ok? So i hope you enjoyed my first chapter, and i will see you tomorrow! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 How You Make Me Feel

**Here is chapter 3 everyone! I hope this is a good chapter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything **

_Chapter 3 How You Make Me Feel_

* * *

Out of the nowhere a doctor walked in.

"Are you ready for your surgery?" I nodded. But this time I was nervous. This was a big operation, they would lazer my skin or something, that would burn the cancer away so. They didn't tell me much though. I turned to Austin.

"I need to go" I whispered shaking a little.

"Are you scared?" he asked carefully. I nodded.

"This one could go wrong" I mumbled.

"I know something that will make you feel better" Austin smiled a little.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will be there when you wake up" he said. I smiled at his sweetness and nodded. I walked away with the nurse. We walked trough the hallway without saying a word. Honestly, I didn't want to talk at all. I was in some kind of trance thinking about the things that could happen because of the surgery. She let me sit down on a bed and gave me a pill what would make me a little sleepy. After 10 minutes I layed down and they put a mask on my face while counting to 10.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7" the voice got queit nd my eyes started to close. And then everything went black, bringing me in a dreamless sleep.

I woke up with a huge headage. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in another room. Austin sat in a chair, sleeping. I smiled to myself. I sat up and tried to stand up but a failed and suddenly fell to the ground.

"Argg" I groaned. Austin shut out of his chair and ran over to me. He picked me up bridalstyle and sat on my bed with me on his lap.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I think so, i'm feeling a little dizy." I mumbled closing my eyes and resting my head on Austins chest. Then i realised that I sat on his lap. He stroked my hair softly. "Just sit down" he whispered. I started to freak out all over again. Breathing got harder, I loved him for 3 years. And now I sat on his freaking lap!

"Are you ok?" he asked worried. I still didn't open my eyes.

"C-cant breath" I whispered sobbing. I will explain, every time I got a panick attack I had a hard time breathing, sometimes i don't even breath at all.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Ok, just calm down, try to take a deep breath" he said.

"First open your eyes and look at me" he said. I looked at him and started to panick again. I hid my face because there was no way i could calm downif i looked at him this close. I whimpered. He grabbed my face softly.

"Look-At-Me" he said again. I opened my eyes and his look was litarly breathtaking. This time no air escaped my lips. I was frozen.

"Ally, calm down, just fucking breath!" he almost yelled in a panick voice.

"Do I need to blow the air in your mouth or what?!" he asked. This time I fainted. This was just to mutch for me.

I woke up with Austins face hovering over me.

"Are you alright?" Austin asked. I nodded weakly.

"Tell me the truth, why did you act weird?" he asked

"Don't laugh" I warned.

"But maybe I got a little nervous when you were so close to me." i whispered scared for his reaction.

**See you all tomorrow! Please review! **


End file.
